


Stray Kids Ficlets

by say_im_good



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Requests, Short Fics, Unrelated chapters, all ratings accepted, prompt-based fics, rating and pairing in chapter title, request, smut accepted, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: Stray Kids short fics, usually with a pairing involved. Requests welcome and appreciated!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Information

Hello! Welcome, and thank you for your time <3 I'm posting my one-shots and any requests I get here. 

I take ALMOST all requests, and I will always let you know if I take or don't take your request. 

I do accept:   
-Smut  
-Ships  
-Stray Kids x OC fics  
\- ABO fics

I don't accept:  
-certain kinks (usually the more intense ones like omorashi) 

Please leave requests in the comments <3 I hope you enjoy these stories.


	2. (Rated T Changjin) 'Quiet When I'm Coming Home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He’d called Changbin, don’t get him wrong, he’d called him at least four times, if not more. But that was beyond thirty minutes ago, and as far as Hyunjin knew, he hadn’t felt his phone buzz. Maybe Changbin was sleeping; It was a fair assumption, given how late it was. But the very slight chance that he was being ignored set off like a wildfire in Hyunjin’s chest, a desperate misery dousing it out. Changbin didn’t answer his calls during the day either. Changbin never answered his calls, not since they broke up in the way that they had. '

The sidewalk was barren at two in the morning, and Hyunjin was alone. 

The city lights never looked as bright when he was sober as when he was wasted, but the walk always felt just as exhausting. He was stumbling all the same, and his vision was blurred all the same. There was the genuine question floating in his head of whether his drink had been spiked when he’d left it to go to the bathroom. Why else would he feel so nauseous? Why else would he feel so drained? 

But he had to get home somehow. After all, the party was over, the club was closed. If he didn’t want to be driven home in a police car for lingering, he’d have to make it there somehow. It sucked that he had to leave his car behind, but he didn’t trust himself to drive in this condition. His mind danced with the concept of Changbin rolling up, smiling like he used to, all soft and kind, inviting him in, inviting him over. 

A tear streaked down Hyunjin’s cheek, and he figured now that his vision was blurred for a different reason than he’d suspected. 

He’d called Changbin, don’t get him wrong, he’d called him at least four times, if not more. But that was beyond thirty minutes ago, and as far as Hyunjin knew, he hadn’t felt his phone buzz. Maybe Changbin was sleeping; It was a fair assumption, given how late it was. But the very slight chance that he was being ignored set off like a wildfire in Hyunjin’s chest, a desperate misery dousing it out. Changbin didn’t answer his calls during the day either. Changbin never answered his calls, not since they broke up in the way that they had. 

Each step felt heavier than the last, and he wondered if he’d even make it home at this rate without either vomiting or passing out. Someone had to have given him something; He’d made a conscious effort not to drink anymore after Changbin had looked at him like that and said what he’d said. 

‘It’s disgusting, what you’re doing to yourself.’ 

A sob broke through. Hyunjin sucked it back in, refusing to accept that he was still crying over something that had happened a month ago. He hadn’t drank anything since. Quitting like that had been hell in and of itself, but he had to prove himself. Even if Changbin wasn’t coming back he had to prove to him that he was capable of change. 

But here he was, stumbling down the sidewalk in the same way that he did before, feeling sick in the same way, alone all the same. 

A car drove past. The noise scared him, made him jump a little. He tried to settle his racing heartbeat, wondering why he was so set off all of the sudden. He was just worked up, thinking of Changbin, when he needed to think of other things. He’d take some medicine when he got home, take a bath, eat something light, go to sleep. If no one was there to take care of him, he had to take care of himself. He couldn’t think of painful things anymore, he couldn’t think of things long gone. He couldn’t think of Changbin anymore. 

The car stopped at the light up ahead. Hyunjin kept walking. The light turned green. The car stayed stopped. Somehow, in his delirious mindset, Hyunjin didn’t see this as strange until the car’s window was rolling down when he got close. He probably should’ve been worried, but he was too exhausted. Taking slow step after slow step, he passed the car, looking in at the last moment and freezing. 

He thought he’d mistaken it. He thought he was going crazy. Changbin surely wasn’t in that car, that wasn’t Changbin’s car. This was probably some stranger staring at him right now. Was he in danger? His heart began to race again, and this time he figured it was for good reason. He needed to get somewhere safe, but where was safe when he was in the middle of the city at two in the morning? 

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” 

That was how he snapped out of it. Changbin would say something like that, and no matter how many times he blinked, the person’s face never changed. It was the same old Changbin with dark hair and worn eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin answered honestly. Maybe this was all a fever dream. After all, he hadn’t seen Changbin in a month, since they last broke up. Changbin hadn’t answered any of his calls before, why would he answer one at two in the morning? Why would he be in a new car? 

Changbin sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand like he did when he was stressed. The light turned yellow, casting a different tint through the reflection of Changbin’s eyes, then turning red. Hyunjin frowned. He felt lightheaded, he felt sick. He felt vulnerable, and that wasn’t a good feeling to have around someone who had put him down so badly when they’d broken up. 

‘You’re not going anywhere like this.’ ‘You’re always wasted.’ ‘You think I want to date someone that goes out to grind on other men?’ ‘We’re done.’ 

It all came back at once, and staring at Changbin’s face, real or not, was the breaking point. He began to sob, hard and painfully, dropping down to a crouch and hiding his face in his hands. He heard the door slam, felt a hand on his back, felt the uncertainty behind the touch, knew Changbin had questioned whether he should be touching him or not. It hurt more to think that they’d gone from lovers to this so fast, all because of him, and he only cried harder. 

“Hey, I’m gonna take you home,” Changbin said, voice considerably softer, almost as gentle as it was before Hyunjin’s issue had arisen in their relationship. 

“But I’m drunk,” Hyunjin sobbed. “I didn’t drink but I’m drunk. You don’t like me when I’m drunk. You don’t like me,” he mumbled weakly, voice trembling violently. 

Changbin sighed, beginning to rub slow circles along Hyunjin’s back. “Yeah, but I’m not just going to leave you out here alone. Come on, let’s get you in the car.” 

Hyunjin didn’t really remember getting into the car, only recalling how Changbin’s warm hands felt on his back, his side, his arms as he was helped in. The light had done three full cycles of green to yellow to red, and finally Changbin was driving again. The car smelled new, and Hyunjin mumbled deliriously, “Did you get rich enough to buy a new car?” 

Changbin snorted, shaking his head slowly but never taking his eyes off the road ahead. “I’m paying it off slowly. The old one crapped out. Engine caught on fire.” 

Hyunjin blinked, staring out the window at the blurring passing lights. “That’s wild,” he whispered, barely listening to the words, only comprehending Changbin’s voice as an essence. He’d missed him so much, but now just being here, listening to him, feeling him, knowing that he was there, was everything and more. Even if this was some sort of hyper-realistic dream, he didn’t care anymore. He felt whole in a way that he hadn’t in months. 

“So you said you didn’t drink…” Changbin said slowly, as if contemplating whether he should say it at all. “Was that a lie? You don’t have to lie to me to make me happy.” 

“I didn’t,” Hyunjin assured quickly. “I think… I don’t know. I haven’t drank a thing since…” he trailed off. “...In a while,” he finished quietly. 

Changbin frowned, Hyunjin saw it clear as day in the reflection of the window. “You don’t seem that drunk, anyway. Maybe you’re coming down with something, it’s normal to be delirious if you’re getting sick. Have you been eating and sleeping normally?” 

Hyunjin bowed his head, resting it against the window. He hadn’t drank in a month. He also hadn’t eaten a meal in around that long, and had been sleeping all too much to pass the time craving the burn of alcohol in his throat, the soothing emptiness he’d feel if he just broke his streak. “Not really,” he whispered. Changbin tsked. 

“You have to care for yourself,” he said, and Hyunjin prepared himself, knowing that a scolding was coming. “No one else is gonna do it for you.” 

‘Not anymore’, Hyunjin wanted to say, but he wouldn’t test the waters. He stayed quiet, watching signs blur past until they were stopping at another red light. Physically he was feeling a little better, not as nauseous at least. Mentally… he didn’t know. 

“Have you been okay?” he asked softly, not sure if he wanted to know the actual answer. He didn’t want to hear that Changbin had been fine without him when he hadn’t been fine without Changbin. He also didn’t want to hear that Changbin wasn’t doing well. 

“It’s been rough,” Changbin sighed. “But I’m getting through it.” 

That was fair. Hyunjin nodded slowly. 

The rest of the ride was quiet, which was comforting enough. Hyunjin held himself and was even about to nod off until he heard the engine wind down, the gear shift to park. He didn’t want to be home already. It meant that Changbin was gonna leave. 

“Can you walk me in?” he asked, trying to hide the desperation. Changbin watched him for a moment before sighing softly and nodding, climbing out of the car and coming around to help Hyunjin out. He didn’t really need the help, but he craved Changbin’s touch too much to not accept it. He wanted more, he wanted kisses and cuddles and all the things that he’d missed for the past month of being alone. But he wouldn’t press that far. He knew Changbin didn’t want those things anymore. He wouldn’t ask for them. 

Changbin unlocked the door for him, held it open. Changbin escorted him through the dark living room, the dark hallway, into the dark bedroom. Changbin pulled back his blankets and Hyunjin fell into his mattress, feeling tears coming again because he knew he’d have to say goodbye soon and he didn’t want to say it. 

“I’m gonna leave,” Changbin said, and Hyunjin sniffed back the tears, nodding. 

“Okay,” he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady. Would this be the last time that he saw Changbin? It was likely. The thought made him want to beg Changbin to stay. 

But he didn’t. Changbin watched him for a while, before turning and walking to the threshold of the room. “Take care of yourself,” he said, using that soft, gentle voice that he used only months ago. “I’m not gonna be happy if I have to come get you again.” 

Hyunjin nodded. The tears fell, but Changbin’s back was turned towards him. Only once he’d heard the front door slam did he cry fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're gonna ask, something that wasn't mentioned in the fic but is canon is that Changbin has a location tracker on Hyunjin's phone (and Hyunjin on Changbin's) ever since they were dating that he never deleted. Because Hyunjin called him so many times, he checked the tracker and noticed that Hyunjin was walking down the street at two in the morning. Worried, he went to get him. :) I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment about what you think.


End file.
